


Amateur Ambitions

by S4m



Category: Everyman HYBRID, MLAndersen0, Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Canon Divergent, Character Death, Dubious Consent, Gaslighting, HABIT is fucked up, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jay is alive, Jay is fucked up, M/M, Mental Abuse, Multi, Murder, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Self Harm, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Well - Freeform, everyone is fucked up, habit is habit, human pets at least, i don't condone relationships like this, just...torture in general, listen, shaun is a comfort character, the author is fucked up, which of course is why I'm gonna torture the shit out of him, wow habit, written 5 years after mh, your mom lets you have 4 pets?!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4m/pseuds/S4m
Summary: After taking a case about a hairless creature attacking people in the woods, Jay Merrick finds himself in the middle of trouble again.Update! 11/10/20 : After rethinking over the whole story, I've concluded that I'm not happy with this story. I'll still be leaving it up, but I will be writing a new version!
Relationships: Evan/Vinny (Everyman HYBRID), HABIT/Jay (Marble Hornets), HABIT/Patrick (MLAndersen0), Jay Merrick/Patrick (MLAndersen0), Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright
Comments: 26
Kudos: 34





	1. Account #1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an rp with Too-Much-BTD-Stuff back when they were Too-Much-Slender-Stuff. God, writing that sentence made me feel old. I'm writing this to vent. I don't mean to hurt anyone with this. If you're in a relationship like this, please, leave. I'm saying this now, I don't condone the abuse that takes place here. While there will be moments that Habit seems sympathetic, he's still a monster, and that's kind of the point. Bad people can have terrible things happen to them, but that doesn't make their actions right. It just means they had bad things happen to them.

The beam of light rolled along the inside of the abandoned building. Jay's gaze rolled along the debris scattered floor. Dust stirred up softly from his shuffling, flying back and forth in front of his flashlight. Alone with only his thoughts to guide him, Jay remembered the reason why he was here in the first place. He was on a case, as an amateur paranormal investigator, looking for a hairless, dog-like creature. Many of the locals of the area had claimed to have seen it just out of the corner of their vision late at night while out in or near the woods. It was Jay's job to find it and document it, to obtain cold hard proof of its existence.

" **Hello?** "

Jay turned towards the question, gripping the flashlight tightly in his hand. The light ended up shining on a short, thin man, his eyes obscured by a baseball cap. Dressed in a black t-shirt and ripped jeans, Jay's eyes immediately went to the machete clipped to the man's belt, then to the man's face. "Hello?" He echoed back. The man grinned widely.

" **Well, hi there! It's a bit late to be out and about, isn't it? What are you doing?** " The man's voice had an odd pitch to it, but Jay didn't think anything of it, too busy thinking about how to answer the other. Was he trespassing? He hadn't seen a sign out, but then, Jay wasn't the most observant person when he was focused on finding a specific thing.

"Oh, I'm, uh, looking for something. Maybe you've heard about it? Long, skinny, hairless? Looks a little like a dog?" He asked. The man's smile brightened and stretched ear to ear. He laughed, and Jay felt a little tense. This man was cheerful, a little overly so.

" **Well, what do ya know? I'm looking for it too! Although, why are you looking for it in here? Doesn't it usually like to be out and about?** " The man's eyes glanced around. He spoke again before Jay could answer. " **Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't we look for it together? After all, it looks like I came here better prepared than you did!** " He patted the holstered machete. Jay glanced between it and the man.

"Uh, sure." He mumbled. The man started strolling towards the open doorway. The door had been taken a long time ago. "What's your name? I'm Jay, Jay Merrick."

" **Jay. I've heard that name before.** " The man hummed. " **My name is Habit.** " Habit walked along the woods with ease. Jay had a much harder time of it, his flashlight often having to illuminate troublesome roots that he probably would have tripped over otherwise. Eventually, Habit stopped, sniffing the air. " **You smell that?** " He grunted before whistling.

"Uh, no?" Jay responded, before turning his head as the underbrush to the right of them exploded with the snapping of twigs and the dry crunch of leaves underfoot. Guttural growling could be heard as something came out from the brush, a grey-skinned monster, just as the locals had described. Jay's jaw dropped and he felt rooted to the forest floor as Habit wrapped his arms around the monster's neck and slapped at it's stretched skin.

" **There you are! What happened, you spot some pretty bitch?** " Habit seemed to have completely forgotten about Jay, laughing at his own joke. It was only when Jay squeaked did Habit turn his head towards him, teeth flashing. " **What's tha matter? You wanted to find it, right?** "

"W-What is that?!" Jay exclaimed, finally finding his voice again. Habit huffed and straightened up.

" **It's a piece of work, that's what it is. Always going off to fuck up some dame.** " Then, to the creature, " **You go home. I'm gonna have some fun.** " The creature disappeared back into the underbrush as Habit rounded on Jay, his smile in a whole new light.

" **Have you ever been possessed, Jay?** " He purred. Jay hesitated. His mind was screaming danger, but he couldn't move.

"No....Well....I don't know. There was a time when- Oh, but you'll think I'm crazy." Habit laughed at this as he took to circling Jay.

" **No, no, go on. Tell me.** " Habit looked interested. In truth, he wanted to hear just what kind of crazy, batshit story this fucker had. He bet it was aliens.

Jay took a slow breath. "Well, there used to be this thing that followed me. It was tall, faceless, and pale as snow. Wore a business suit." Habit seemed to recoil a little, but quickly drew closer, got right up in Jay's face.

" **What do you mean, "used to" follow you? There ain't no "used to" with it, kid. You either make a deal with it to save your own skin, or you die, and you don't seem like the type to make a deal with it.** " Habit snarled. Jay leaned back, apprehension, but also curiosity in his eyes.

"You know it? Can you tell me more about it?" He asked. Cautiously optimistic. Habit grunted again.

" **Yeah, i know it. It's a bitch, is what it is. A fucking stick in the mud. It normally doesn't leave people alone. So why'd it leave you? Were you just too boring?** " Habit cackled, which caused Jay to frown at the insult.

"I think I should get going." He murmured, turning to leave. Habit was in front of him in an instant, his rude demeanor quickly shifting to a charming smile.

" **Hey, hey, hey, hey. Don't go. The night is still young. Why don't we get a drink together? I'll buy you anything you want. Tell me more about yourself.** " Habit smoothly offered. Jay wasn't having any of it, though, and started to walk away. Habit snarled, a deep, animalistic noise, and grabbed Jay's arm, easily pulling him back and into a chokehold. The machete was out in seconds, pressed against Jay's ribs. Jay whimpered, eyes wide.

"W-What are you doing? What do you want?!" He was barely keeping himself from trembling. Habit drew in a long, slow breath.

" **Babe, I'm mankind's bad Habit. I wasn't kidding when I expressed interest in why ol' stick in the mud left you alone. I want and take the things it wants, and, well, it wanted you. So, how about a game of cat and mouse, huh?** " He let go of Jay. Jay immediately took the opportunity to run. He bolted through the brush, even as brambles and burrs picked at his skin. He cried out as Habit suddenly appeared in front of him. " **Awww, you're running back to me already? Is the big bad world just that awful?** " He purred. Jay turned and scrambled away again.

Habit kept appearing, flashes of him out of the corner of Jay's eyes, until Jay felt something tackle him. Jay whimpered as his face was pressed into the dirt, his nostrils clogging with the warm smell of the Earth.

" **I win! What's my prize?** " Habit hummed. Jay shuddered, squirming underneath the other, trying to get away, but Habit had him pinned down. Despite being smaller, the man had inhuman strength.

"Please don't hurt me! P-Please!" He cried. Habit gripped Jay's hair, fingers roughly grasping at his locks, threatening to tear the hair out. Jay whined again as Habit whispered in his ear.

" **Oh, but Jay, your cries are a thing of beauty.** " Jay felt a tongue lap at his tears, making him shudder in revulsion. He screamed as Habit suddenly dug his knife into his shoulder. If he placed it right, it should hit right where the nerves were, and cause pain to sprout all over Jay's body at random. Jay sobbed and writhed, snot dripping down his face. His cries only grew as Habit leaned in and took a chunk of Jay's shoulder out with his teeth, hungrily devouring the morsel.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like another attack!" A voice sounded from nearby. Habit looked up and snarled at having been interrupted so early into his prize. He leaned to whisper into Jay's ear again.

" **Stay quiet, unless you want innocent people to die.** " He growled before pulling Jay upright with ease. Jay seemed to get the gist, but couldn't stop crying completely. Habit gave Jay an annoyed look before the world changed. Suddenly, Jay and Habit were in a house. The strain from his shoulder and the teleportation was too much for Jay, and he ended up vomiting all over the entrance mat. Habit gave Jay a repulsed look and let go of him, letting him fall into his own mess.

" **Vinnie! Come clean this shit up!** " He barked. Vinnie quickly came down the stairs. Habit swept a hand over Jay. " **This is Jay. I'm keeping him.** " He announced before going towards the stairs, presumably to his room.

Vinnie knelt besides Jay, helping him up and taking him up towards the bathroom to get him cleaned up. Sitting Jay on the toilet, he helped him get rid of his shirt. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. It's going to be alright. Okay? Let's clean you up and then get you some new clothes, okay?"

"T-Thank you." Jay managed through stifled sobs. Vinnie started patching Jay up, taking note of Jay's injuries. Some dirt had gotten in the wound from when Habit had ripped a chunk of flesh out, but that was easily cleaned. Vinnie left Jay to shower while he got him a shirt from his closet and a pair of shorts from Evan's, leaving them outside the bathroom door.

After getting dressed, Jay wandered a little aimlessly down the hallway until Habit came out of his room. " **Jesus fucking christ, we really need to get you some clothes that fucking fit.** " Habit joked. Jay, far from being amused, recoiled in terror, covering his face and whining. Habit approached him, causing Jay to back into a corner and curl in on himself. " **Whoa, whoa. I didn't think the prospect of new clothes would terrify you that muc** h." He remarked. Jay peeked out from behind his fingers.

"Are you going to k-kill me?" He squeaked out. Habit shuddered slightly. Jay sounded beautiful when he was scared. He wanted to know what other noises this boy could make, and it took all his willpower not to pounce on him then and there.

" **Do you think I would have offered you new clothes if I were going to? Not now, anyway. C'mon. Let me show you around the house.** " Habit offered a hand to Jay, pulling him up and started leading him around. " **The bedroom on the right is mine. The one down the hall on the left is Vinnie's. You can sleep wherever the fuck you want, besides those two rooms. Then there's the attic. Don't go there unless I tell you to. And don't try to leave the fucking house. Actually, do, because that shit is fucking hilarious, watching you idiots try at something you'll never succeed at. Oh, I still remember when Vinnie would try. Good times.** " He laughed before continuing. " **Don't touch my cats without my permission. There's Isabelle, then there's Pig. Oh, sometimes I bring guests over. Don't talk to them unless I give you permission. And I think that's everything. I'm sure Vinnie can tell you more tips on how to survive here. Just don't piss me off, and you'll be fine.** " 

Jay highly doubted he would be. Nothing about this was fine. He didn't say anything, though. He didn't want to upset Habit. Habit clapped Jay on his injured shoulder, causing him to wince. " **You and Vinnie play nice, now. I'm gonna go hunting.** " He remarked.

And then he was gone, leaving Jay with pain and the feeling that he'd gotten himself mixed up in something awful.


	2. Account #2

After deciding the best course of action would be to talk to Vinnie, Jay started to search for him. It didn't take long, Vinnie was in his room, reading and trying to take his mind off the fact that Habit had brought another innocent person to die here. Jay gently knocked on the open door, causing Vinnie to look up and immediately brighten. He couldn't help it. Vinnie was a social creature, and he got lonely easily. WIth no one to talk to besides Habit, who was gone an awful lot, Vinnie felt like a dehydrated man in the desert, and Jay was a refreshing glass of water.

"Uh.....Hey....Can I come in?" Jay asked meekly. Vinnie quickly set his book aside and nodded, making room on his bed for the other man. Jay sat down and fidgeted. Problem was, now that he was here, he wasn't sure what to say. So, Vinnie, desperate to talk, started the ball.

"How are you feeling?" His gaze flickered to Jay's shoulder, where he knew the bandages were underneath the borrowed flannel shirt. Jay shifted a little awkwardly, his lips twitching. Was it weird he wanted to smile? Probably. It was a normal question, made morbid in this situation.

"I, uh, I'm feeling alright. How are you? Are you doing okay?" God, the conversation was so awkward. Vinnie wanted to cry. He wanted to say so many things, but he also didn't want to overwhelm Jay. It was awful.

"I'm doing okay. I'm sorry you got dragged into this." Jay gave a tiny nod. Fuck. What else could he do?

"Hey, uh. Am, am I going to, am I going to die here?" Jay looked up at Vinnie, his eyes starting to grow wet. Vinnie sighed.

"I don't know. He's brought others, but- You're the first one he's said that he's keeping." Vinnie hesitated before reaching out to cautiously hug Jay. It was more for his benefit than the others. Jay sniffled and buried himself into Vinnie.

" **Well, isn't this a little happy moment?** " Turning their heads revealed a blood soaked Habit in the doorway, looking incredibly displeased. " **New rule. Vinnie, you're not allowed to talk to Jay. Now, get your ass to the attic. It needs cleaning up.** " Vinnie's expression turned disheartened, and he lowered his head, reluctantly letting go of Jay and shuffling out of the room. Habit turned his attention to the now frightened Jay afterwards. " **And you. Get the fuck over here. We're getting your shit. Oh, and don't try to run. Or do. I'm always up for another game of cat and mouse like we had in the woods.** "

Jay, much like Vinnie, shuffled over. Habit seemed to relish every step Jay took. Jay's fear was breathtaking. Vinnie had long gotten boring. Complacent, his reactions were stale. But Jay? Oh, Jay was different. Habit barely had to touch Jay to get a reaction out of him. It was perfect. 

Habit took out a little notepad. " **Alright. What's your address? Any medicines you're taking?"** Jay blinked in surprise, and Habit huffed, rolling his eyes. **"Look, just answer the fucking question.** "

"U-Um, I'm taking 20 milligrams of Preaxin, morning and evening. And my address is 4134 Victor Avenue." Jay watched curiously as Habit scrawled the notes down in the notepad before shoving it into his pocket. 

" **Alright. Are you going to throw up if I take you with me? Because I'm not going to if you are, that shits gross**." Jay gauged his stomach. It felt empty.

"Uh, no. I don't think I have anything left in me." He replied. Habit abruptly grabbed Jay's arm, pulling him close.

" **Hold your breath. It makes things easier.** " He remarked. Jay barely had time to follow Habit's advice before the world around them swirled. Jay felt himself fall again, hitting the soft grass outside his small house. Habit laughed at Jay's misfortune before strolling up to the front door and kicking it wide open. " **Alright, get your shit. Remember what I said about running, too. And make it quick.** " 

Jay moved towards his bedroom, leaning down and pulling out a pre-packed suitcase from under the bed. Habit looked just a little impressed at Jay's preparedness.

" **Damn. You were rearing to go, huh?** " He remarked. Jay laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah, well, I was on the run for a long time during the years I was stalked by that faceless thing. I guess I kind of retained some of the things I learned while on the go. Mainly, always have a suitcase ready." He moved towards the bathroom to grab all of his Preaxin. When he was done, he went back to Habit, who seemed a little disappointed that Jay hadn't tried to run.

" **Everything together? Because we're not coming back.** " At Jay's discretion, Habit took his arm again and teleported back to the house. He stumbled, but didn't fall. A minor improvement. " **Now, I'm gonna go check on Vinnie, see what progress he's making. He should be done by now. You- You should probably get settled in. And get something to eat, too. You look like a fucking model, and not in the good way. In the starved, anorexic way.** " Habit didn't seem to care about the rude comments he made, turning to leave Jay to his own devices.

Jay eventually decided on the bedroom at the very end of the hall. He moved to start unpacking. The bedroom was oddly bare, almost like a hotel's. Jay couldn't find anything to discern who had once lived here, or what they had been like. Perhaps that was for the best. Jay didn't like the odds of their survival, considering it was highly unlikely they had merely given this house to Habit. No, it was best not to think about it.

When he was finally unpacked, Jay started heading downstairs to the kitchen. He might as well take Habit's advice. So, he started searching the fridge. He wasn't really hungry, but he didn't want to risk the wrath of the other. Something told him following Habit's orders was the best way to survive in this house.

He eventually decided on a ramlette. Ah, ramlettes. He hadn't eaten one since college. Although, he wasn't really sure if Habit and Vinnie would want any. He made three just in case. The last thing he wanted was to piss off Habit, and it seemed polite to make one for Vinnie, after how he'd helped him.

Vinnie was the first to come down, looking rather disheveled. Jay offered Vinnie a shy smile, holding out a plate with one of the ramlettes on it. "Here. I hope it tastes alright." Vinnie glanced back upstairs, where Jay presumed Habit still was, before taking the plate.

"Thank you, Jay." He whispered. Jay beamed before digging in to his own ramlette with vigor. The gratitude had renewed his appetite.

The two ate to some degree of content. During that time, Jay felt like maybe everything would be okay. That maybe he could survive here.

Everything changed as the doorbell rang.


	3. Account #3

Jay and Vinnie glanced at each other as the doorbell kept ringing. Confusion was apparent in both their eyes. Jay was slightly relieved to find Vinnie confused too. Ever since the days of Marble Hornets, it was nice to know he wasn't the only one in the room who didn't know what the fuck was going on.

Jay was the one who ended up answering. His curiosity outweighed his concern, and for his efforts, he was rewarded with more questions as a living shadow greeted him, inky black as the night sky. Unceremoniously shoving Jay to the side, the shadow walked inside. "HABIT!" It called, leaving Jay standing dumbfounded by the open door. His bewilderment quickly replaced with the realization that he had a way out. 

" **Coming! Hold your fucking- Oh god damn it Obs, you let one of my pets out!** " Jay heard distantly as he raced out of the house. His feet tore through the wet grass and eventually hit pavement. The flat of his shoes slammed against the concrete. He looked around wildly. Okay. He's in a neighborhood he's never been in before. What does he do? Jay knew he didn't have long, he could already hear footsteps after him. He ran for the nearest house. He had to get help, first. 

His fist could only bang on the door once before Habit grabbed him from behind, yanking him back and tossing him like he were a rag doll. The world shifted and Jay was suddenly hitting water. Jay opened his mouth, which turned out to be a mistake. Bile and bubbles burst forth. The water burned Jay's throat and nostrils. It was like he was swimming in highly chlorinated water. Jay kicked himself upwards, head breaking the surface. He only barely got a breath in before he was being shoved under the water again. A strong hand gripped the nape of Jay's neck, forcibly pulling him out, and then pushing him under. Jay couldn't even scream by the time he was pulled up for good. Everything was blurry, and Jay's vision swam as he coughed up what felt like his lungs, and could very well have been, if the blackish-red goop that came out was anything to go by. Someone was screaming at him as he lay crumpled on the ground. It felt like he was on wood, more specifically a bridge based on how it was slatted. 

" **-od damned piece of shit. C'mon. Get up, motherfucker.** " Habit grabbed him by the neck again, hard enough to bruise, dragging him along. The bridge turned into hardwood floor as Jay was forcefully made to sit in a small chair. " **Now, you stay here. Don't fuckin move from that god damned chair, you hear me?** " Habit turned his back on Jay and left, slamming the door shut behind him. 

Getting the sense he should follow Habit's orders unless he wanted more pain, Jay stayed where he was, taking the opportunity to glance around. It looked like a normal room, the attic, if the window behind him was anything to go by. Jay wrapped his arms around himself in a hug to comfort his panicking mind. Why did he do that? Why did he run?

Since there was no clock in the attic, it was impossible to tell how much time had passed. It felt like hours until Habit came back, looking very upset. " **Well, lookie here! Looks like the little birdie does know when to follow orders!** " He moved behind Jay, rummaging around, purposefully making more noise than needed, just to scare Jay. 

Jay's eyes widened when Habit came back in front of him, one hand suddenly squeezing the life out of him, the other hidden behind his back. Jay squeaked and gagged pathetically. Habit looked down on the sight with glee.

" **Awww, what's wrong, little birdie? You're looking a bit blue. I must admit, while it is a good color on you, why don't we change things up? I was thinking a nice red.** " Habit let go of Jay's throat. Jay gasped in a large breath, giving him the perfect opportunity to scream as Habit ignited the blowtorch under Jay's fingers.

Habit was meticulous, burning each finger until it was an angry, throbbing red. Jay hadn't even thought he could scream after inhaling so much of whatever was in that water, but apparently he was wrong. It was only when all ten fingers had been done did Habit step back, admiring his minimal handiwork to get such a massive result on Jay's part. 

" **Oh, cheer up, my sweet blue jay. Tell you what. Why don't you go to Vinnie to get patched up? I'll let you two talk for now.** " Jay nodded slowly, sniffling as he shakily stood and went out of the attic.

"Vinnie." He rasped. Vinnie stuck his head out of his room, looking shocked.

"You're alive?!" He proclaimed, before noticing Jay's hands. "Oh- Oh no. I think we have some burn cream in the bathroom." Once again, Jay and Vinnie went towards the room together so Vinnie could help patch him up. He'd need new bandages as well for his shoulder, considering they'd gotten filthy after Jay had been tossed into the water.

Vinnie carefully tended to Jay, biting his lip, something clearly on his mind that he wanted to say. It didn't take long for him to say it.

"You're lucky, you know. He could have killed you. He's killed for less. Be careful. Just- do what he says, and you'll live a lot longer." Jay shrank in a little on himself.

"How long have you been here?" The pause Vinnie gave certainly wasn't comforting.

"I- I think around 3 to 4 years now. Time- It just flies here. You kind of start losing track of the days. Y'know?" Vinnie gave a humorless smile, rolling his shoulders. Jay shrank in on himself even further.

"He said we could talk- so- how'd you get wrapped up in this?" Vinnie sighed as he started putting away the first aid.

"I honestly wish I knew. I agreed to be his partner for answers, but so far, he hasn't given me jack shit. All I know is me and my friends were followed by a tall faceless thing, and then Habit took over Evan." Jay looked back at Vinnie, horrified.

"Evan? Was- Is he- your friend?" Vinnie nodded, but something in his expression said it ran a little deeper than that.

"God, it feels like forever since Habit's let him out. I miss him so much. We're all we've got ever since Steph and Jeff were killed." Jay fidgeted awkwardly, and Vinnie cleared his throat.

"Oh, but listen to me, ramble on about shit you don't want to hear about. We- uh. We have movies. If you want. What kind of genre do you like?" He asked, as he started down towards the basement.

"Uh- I'm fine with pretty much anything, I guess. Whatever you want." Jay was right behind Vinnie. Vinnie hummed softly.

"Have you ever seen Resident Evil?" Jay shook his head.

They made their way down. Vinnie started setting up the DVD player as Jay sat on the couch, taking a moment to relax, impossible as that seemed. He was careful not to touch anything to avoid leaving the weird smelling burn cream everywhere and not to cause additional pain to himself. Vinnie joined him, and the two watched the movie.

It was halfway through that Vinnie started crying softly. Jay turned towards him, concern in his eyes. "Vinnie?" He asked tenderly. Vinnie shook his head.

"It- I'm fine. I'm sorry. It's just that- Evan and I used to watch this movie all the time." He tried to stifle a sob. Jay, slowly, moved to hug Vinnie.

"Hey, hey, It's gonna be okay." Vinnie pushed Jay away abruptly. 

"No it's not! How can you say that?! Do you have any idea what it feels like to lose someone close to you like this?! To watch something that isn't them use them to do horrible things! Don't fucking try and pacify me with empty fucking platitudes!" 

For a moment, both parties were shocked before Vinnie curled in on himself. "I- I'm sorry. You were only trying to help. It's just that- You haven't seen what I have." He sighed.

"-No. No, I haven't. And I'm sorry. I don't doubt that you've been through a lot. I'm sorry." 

Vinnie didn't say anything, and neither did Jay. The rest of the movie passed in awkward silence. The two sat there after the credits had long since passed. Each giving the other quick side glances.

Vinnie was the first to go, leaving Jay all alone in the basement. He meekly passed Habit on the way up. How long had Habit been there, watching them? Who could say. 

Habit plopped down on the couch next to Jay. More silence, Habit's expression deep in thought. Finally-

" **I'll let Evan out.** " Jay looked up, towards the other man.

"Huh?"

" **You got kelp in your ears? I said I'll let Evan out, but on one condition.** " Habit leaned in.

" **You have to be my temporary vessel.** "


	4. Account #4

"I'm- I'm sorry, what?" Habit rolled his eyes and groaned in an exasperated manner. He grabbed Jay's head and turned his ear towards him, leaning right up to his canal.

" **You have to be my temporary vessel!** " He let go of Jay and sat back, looking annoyed. " **You got it that time, fucker?** " 

Jay rubbed his ringing ear, taking a moment to recover from being shouted at. "I- I don't understand. Why? Why would you want me?" Habit snorted.

" **Because I fuckin want to, that's why. Now, do we have a deal, or not?** " Habit crossed his arms, expression twisted into one of impatience. Jay fidgeted, weighing the pros and cons of the situation. He didn't know Evan, and while Vinnie had been nice to him, he wasn't sure he wanted to do something as far as giving up his body to a monstrous serial killer. 

"C-Can I think about it?" He asked. Habit growled quietly under his breath, and for a moment, Jay was afraid he'd just pounce on him and forgo the whole thing.

" **Sure. I'll give you 7 hours.** " Habit stood from the couch and went back up the stairs, leaving Jay very much alone with his thoughts. 

Jay pulled his feet up to his chest, leaning against the armrest of the couch. Fuck. What does he do? He doesn't want to be possessed, but then, he also wants to make Vinnie happy. Vinnie was his only friend in this. He'd already had to patch him up twice. He couldn't afford to lose any possible allies here. 

In the end, Jay decided to take it up with Vinnie. He stretched his joints, cringing at the pang from his shoulder, and went to find him. Vinnie was in the living room, watching a plump black and white cat strut around his legs. 

"Hey- Vinnie?" He asked softly, prompting Vinnie to turn his attention to him. The cat meowed at the sudden change in attention and rubbed Vinnie's legs.

"Yeah, Jay?" 

"I- um. Habit offered me a deal. He said he'd let Evan out if I offered myself to him in his place." Vinnie tried not to brighten too much. He could hear the apprehension in Jay's voice, and had to force himself not to immediately think of himself.

"I see. And- And what do you think? Are you going to take it?" Jay rolled his shoulders, grimacing.

"I- I don't know. I wanted to talk to you about it first. You've known him the longest. What do you think he'd do in my body?"

Vinnie had to hold back from answering for a bit. He wanted to tell Jay the truth, that at the very least, it wouldn't be anything good, but he also wanted Evan back. "Well- He said he's keeping you, so you don't have to worry about dying that much..."

"I'm more worried about others dying rather than me, to be honest." The other murmured. Vinnie, feeling awful, took a slow breath.

"I'll keep an eye on what he does, okay? I'll leave the decision up to you, but if you decide to, I'll do my best to make sure he doesn't do anything too bad." Not the most comforting statement, but then, it was the best Vinnie could do.

"Thank you. I- I appreciate it." 

Jay knew what he wanted to do.

" **Hey Jay! You come to a decision yet?** " Habit asked, even though he knew damn well what Jay was thinking. Jay stood outside Habit's room. Habit had answered suspiciously fast. Jay had barely had to knock before Habit was there, beaming a shit eating grin. Jay hissed in a slow breath.

"I want to take your deal, please."

Habit's grin turned predatory. " **Oh, Jay-** " 

Something pushed Jay, but not physically. Mentally, something grappled with Jay's conscious mind. Jay was shoved to the backburner. It felt like he was switched from the driver's seat, to the passenger side. Evan crumpled in front of him as his mouth moved of its own accord.

" **-The pleasure is all mine~** " 

Habit raised a hand in front of Jay's face, flexing his fingers. A hum swelled out of his mouth. " **Mmmm.** " He punched the wall, grinning at the indentation left there. " **Oh! You're stronger than you look! Very nice.** " He purred.

Habit stepped over Evan's form and started to strip without any sign of regard for Jay's modesty. " **Hmmph. Geez, Jay, tighty whities? You dress like a fucking grandpa. Gotta get some more excitement into your life! Boxers, briefs. Something that doesn't scream boy scout!** " Now in Jay's underwear, Habit went to Jay's room, tossing clothes left and right from their neatly folded place in the dresser. It was only when the floor was littered with fabric that Habit seemed satisfied, donning a green undershirt and a red flannel shirt that he left unbuttoned. He chose one of the most worn pair of pants Jay had before strolling downstairs.

" **Ey, fuckass. Your bitch is waiting for you upstairs.** " He barked at Vinnie. Vinnie mumbled a quiet 'Thank you,' before hurrying past them. Jay's heart sank. Vinnie had lied to him.

**"What the fuck did you expect? Awww, boo-hoo, my friend values his boyfriend over me, a stranger he just met! Get your fucking shit together, Jay. I mean-** " Habit started rummaging in the cabinet, pulling out a bulk pack of candy. He tore into it, still speaking as he ate, flecks of chocolate flying as he did " **\- come on. Are you really so selfish you'll keep two people apart for your own benefit? Wow. You're a dick.** " 

Habit washed down the candy with a glass of milk before humming. " **Now, what to do, what to do? I could always visit Jessica or Brian, have a nice little family reunion! Maybe finally get some action from that hunk of a beast, Tim.** " He cackled as Jay's cheeks reddened involuntarily. " **Oh, yeah, you like that, don't you? You know, I'm surprised that in all the times you shared a motel together, you never once hooked up! Guess you had other priorities to deal with, like staying alive! Well, why don't we change that?** "

Much to Jay's mortification, Habit hopped onto his laptop and got on Twitter. fingers ferociously typing out a message to Tim.

_Hey Tim. It's been a while, huh? I'm sorry I haven't contacted you sooner. Something's come up._

It didn't take long for a response to come through.

_Jay? Are you alright? What's wrong?_

_It's....Can we meet up? How's The Braying Mule? Around 30 minutes from now?_

_Uh...sure._

_Thanks. See you there._

Habit grinned as he closed the laptop, cutting the internet to the house again. He went to the nearest mirror, admiring himself. " **Hmmm....Not bad, not bad. You know what would be better, though?** " The needle was in his hands before Jay could realize what was going on. Habit cackled as he pierced the first ear.

" **Wooo! Oh, man, that's gonna leave a mark! I wonder what earrings I should wear. What do you think, Jay? I'm personally thinking one of those earrings that have the holes in them! Oh, or cross earrings! Is Tim a religious man? Wouldn't that be a shock for him? Timid little Jay Merrick, corrupted into a Hot Topic goth!** " Habit shook his head, cackling as blood ran down his face, the left joining the right in their crimson river as Habit embedded the needle into the tissue before plucking it out. Habit gathered up the blood with his hands, licking it off of his fingers like a delicacy.

" **Mmmm. You taste just as good as before, Jay. Maybe even better.** " Habit went to apply ice to the newly pierced ears. Once the bleeding had quelled, Habit straightened Jay's shirt, cracking his neck as he opened the door.

" **Show time.** "


	5. Account #5

The arrival at the bar made Jay feel sick, and it wasn't just because Habit decided to teleport there, although that was definitely a contributing factor. No, what primarily made Jay feel nauseous was the idea of meeting TIm while he wasn't himself. It wasn't that he had no idea what Habit was going to do. It was that he had too many ideas on what Habit was planning, and none of them were good. 

Habit slid onto one of the available stools before raising a hand. " **Hey, hey, everybody! How are we all doin tonight? Doing good?** " Habit reached into Jay's pants pocket and pulled out a card that most certainly hadn't been there before, flicking it on the counter. " **Drinks are on me, everybody! Have as much as you want!** "

The frivolous spending and disregard for money caused Jay to internally wince. It was hard for him to pay for stuff after he'd spent so much time juggling either paying for gas or food, and here Habit was, making a mockery of that fact in a single action. It was maddening, and Jay had a feeling that Habit wasn't going to stop there.

" **Eyyyyy! There he is! The man of the hour!"** As much as Jay tried to force his legs to run in the other direction, Habit made him hop off the stool and walk towards Tim, who looked just a little disgruntled at being called attention to.

"Jay? Is everything alright? You seem- different." Tim looked Jay up and down. Jay was sure his face would have been burning if Habit had allowed it. Habit slung an arm around Tim and nuzzled up to him.

" **Everything's fine. Can I get you a drink? Man, it's been so fucking long since we've talked, huh? Lemme get you a beer, you look thirsty. It's on me.** " Habit kept an arm on Tim's shoulder as he led him to a booth in the corner. Jay screamed, by god, he was screaming so loudly, but he might as well have been a ghost. Tim looked uncertain, but went with Habit. This new attitude was a good look on Jay.

"Uh. Thanks." Tim sat back into the comfortable, if a little sticky, booth. It didn't take long for their drinks to be brought over. "So- Jay. You uh- You look nice. I see you got your ears pierced." Habit leaned back, arm draped over the booth as he sat across from Tim. He raised a hand to one of his ears, tenderly fingering the tissue.

" **Yeah, yeah. Glad you noticed. I figured, might as well, y'know? But enough about me. What about you? You look nice. You been working out? Very toned.** " Tim laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, well, thanks. I've been trying, but, you know, work and life. They don't always let me do what I want." Tim took a drink of his beer before leaning in. "Are you sure everything's fine, Jay? You made it seem like something was up when we talked. And you're acting-" Tim struggled to find the word for it "- strange."

Habit lowered his head and sighed softly, pushing his drink to the side. Habit liked to think he was a magnificent actor when it called for it. Centuries, immeasurable lengths of time spent studying the human race, and he doubted anyone other than himself could play a human better, not even the devil, because he was the devil.

" **Is it that obvious?"** He mumbled, falling into a soft inflection, one more bashful than the tone he'd been using the entire time he'd been at the bar. Habit sighed. " **I- I like you, Tim.** "

Tim, having been prepared for something infinitely more damning, like Jay having cancer, choked on his drink. Habit immediately recoiled. 

" **I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that! I just- Well, you're so smart, so brave. You always put on a strong face and you never give up. I- I just thought- Fuck- I've screwed it all up, haven't I?** " Habit laughed in a self deprecating manner and curled in on himself. Tim, after regaining his senses and his breath, reached across to gently place a hand on Habit's shoulder.

"No- No! I- I just- Fuck, Jay. I just- Damn, y'know? I didn't know you felt that way." Tim squeezed his shoulder. Habit turned his head towards Tim, eyes shining.

" **Oh. Well- Uh-** " Habit fidgeted " **\- What do we do now?** " 

Tim let out a slow breath. "Well- I honestly don't know. I've never- not really-" Tim turned away. Habit reached across and cupped Tim's cheek.

**"Hey, hey. It's okay. We can figure it out. Together.** " Tim leaned into Habit's touch, smiling slightly.

"Yeah. Together. Sounds- Sounds good."

It was Tim who leaned in first. Habit met him halfway, their lips gently slipping against each other. The kiss was sorta wet, around a 4/10 in Habit's book. He'd kissed better.

Jay, in the meantime, was swearing his heart was palpitating. His first kiss he could remember, and it was being stolen by a god damned monster.

_**Monster?**_

_**I'll show you a god damned monster.**_

The words echoed in Jay's head as Habit pulled away, his expression starry eyed, showing no indication of the malice underneath. He let himself blush.

" **Wow.** " 

The moment was interrupted by Tim's phone buzzing. Tim cleared his throat, his own face reddening with embarrassment. 

"I- uh. I gotta go. That's my alarm for work." He swallowed down the knot in his throat. "We- We should do this again sometime. I'll text you later?" Habit nodded.

" **Yeah. Sounds good. It was nice seeing you, Tim.** " Tim smiled, cautiously optimistic as he pulled himself out of the booth and went towards the door.

Habit's smile disappeared the moment Tim was gone. He stretched back, muttering under his breath.

" **That Tim guy. Oh man, what a swell dude. I bet he'd look even better with his insides decorated all over the pavement.** " He nonchalantly sipped his drink before his tone turned serious. " **Think fast, little Jaybird.** "

And then Jay was in control again. Everything happened so fast. The few people gathered outside the bar rounded on Tim, beating him. Jay stumbled over his own legs, still regaining control and coming to terms with what was happening. He stumbled upright, right into a fist aimed at his chest. The people in the bar, something was wrong with them. Their expressions were twisted with perverse glee as they pulled Jay up and tossed him at the bar counter. Broken glass scattered as each man fought for their own purpose, Tim to stay alive, Jay, to keep Tim alive.

By some miraculous odds, Jay made it to Tim. Both were wounded, but still breathing. Jay grabbed Tim's arm and ran, practically dragging the other along. It was only when they were a few blocks away did they stop, both hunched over in an attempt to regain breath.

"Tim- Tim are you okay?" Jay asked, eyes looking him over. Tim was clutching his arm.

"I- I think so. Are you?" 

Jay took a moment to evaluate himself. Bruised, bloodied, definitely at least broke a rib. "I'm fine." He brushed off any remaining broken glass on him.

"What the fuck happened? Those people just fucking- attacked us. Do you think it was it?" Jay shook his head.

"No. I-" He started coughing "-It wasn't- It wasn't it. It was-" Jay started to double over. Tim reached out to him, but was hit by a coughing fit as well. Both men sank to their knees, hacking up their insides.

It was there. Watching. Standing near them.

"T-Tim-" Jay whimpered, reaching out to the other man. Watching as his life decayed in the other's eyes.

And then it engulfed him.


	6. Account #6

They were dead. There was no refuting that fact. He and Tim were dead and, Jay, at least, was in Hell. How'd he know it was Hell, despite being unable to see? Because Heaven couldn't possibly hurt this much.

" **Jay.** "

Oh, it sounded like Tim was in Hell with him. That was nice. At least they'd suffer eternal damnation together, just like they'd promised, even if Jay hadn't been in control of his body back then.

" **Jay, get the fuck up.** "

Jay remained where he was, limp as a rag doll. He heard an exasperated sigh before something slapped him hard across the face. His eyes popped open, turning to the offender. Much to his chagrin, they weren't in Hell, at least, not in the traditional sense. No, instead they were back at Habit's house. Jay could only assume Habit was possessing Tim, based on his behaviour and voice. 

With his mission accomplished of waking Jay the fuck up, Habit turned his head towards Vinnie, who'd been standing there nervously. " **Go get some fucking Advil and water.** " He barked. Vinnie gave a short nod before he went to do as Habit asked. Habit's attention turned back to Jay.

" **Well, that was a massive fuck up. How are you feeling? If you feel anything like you look, I'm guessing shit.** " Jay gave a humorless chuckle as he sat up, running his hands over his face.

"Thanks." He mumbled dryly. Habit rolled his eyes, sitting up from his position hunched over Jay.

" **Don't be a bitch. I could have very easily left the two of you to die. Hell, I probably should have.** " 

"So why didn't you?" Habit looked taken aback.

" **Excuse me?** "

"Yeah. You've had opportunities to kill me and Tim. Me more than anyone. So why let me live? You said that you want to keep things that thing wants, but why?" Jay was answered with a hand to his throat for his efforts, squeezing tightly. 

" **Listen here, you little fuck. My reasons are my own. You wanna die so badly? Be my guest, keep talking. However, if you want you, and your pimp to keep breathing, I suggest you shut the fuck up and act grateful that I've been so merciful as to take you in. Capiche?** " Jay could only really nod a little, gasping for air as Habit let go. 

" **Good boy. That wasn't so hard, was it?** " He cooed mockingly. Jay massaged his throat, but didn't say anything, just watched Habit with apprehension. Apparently this was more than enough for the entity, taking the water and Advil from Vinnie when he'd come back to hand them to Jay.

" **Now, you three play nice. I'm gonna go set up rooms for our new guests.** " Habit stood, strolling casually out of the room. Jay and Vinnie glanced at each other, but Vinnie quickly looked away. It was obvious both had something to say.

"So- About before, when Habit possessed me-"

"I'm sorry, Jay. I just- You have no idea how long it's been since I've seen Evan. I had to make sure he was alright."

"That's fair, I guess." Of course, Jay was just lying through his teeth to placate Vinnie. Vinnie wasn't an idiot. He knew he'd done Jay wrong, but he had no idea how to make it right.

"Are- Are you hungry?" Vinnie asked, hoping to win back Jay's trust with food. The look he received shot that hope right out of the sky.

"Nah. I'm fine. Thanks though." Jay started making his way up the stairs when there was a knock at the door. Vinnie glanced at Jay again before going to answer the door, to find a plump, stout man outside, holding a piece of paper.

"Are you Habit?"

The question caught Vinnie off guard a little. He didn't recognize the man as one of Habit's friends. Habit hadn't told him anything about a new visitor either.

"Uh- No. But-"

" **Shaun! Hello Shaun!** " 

Shoving Jay aside, Habit flourished his arms around, grinning widely. Shaun immediately looked on guard.

"Who the fuck are you? Did you leave this note in my car?" Habit tilted his head from side to side, humming carelessly.

" **Mmmmm. Well, I'm not gonna say it wasn't me! How ya doin, come on in!** "

"Fuck no! Tell me where the fuck the hands are." 

" **Oh, but Shaun-** " Habit appeared right behind Shaun, grin turning ugly " **\- we haven't even had any tea yet~** "

There was a glint of metal in the light, and Shaun screamed, falling as Habit slashed his knee to the bone. Habit closed the door behind him as Shaun whimpered, crawling away from the clearly insane person, further into the house. Jay screamed at the sight, knuckles turning white from how tightly he was holding the railing. Vinnie's own face was pale as a sheet.

" **Jay, attic, now**." Habit ordered as he grabbed Shaun by the nape of his neck and started dragging him. It wasn't a question. Jay's legs couldn't seem to take the hint, though, and they stayed rooted to the spot. Habit sighed and held the knife to Shaun's throat. " **I suggest you get going, unless you want poor Shaun's death on your hands.** " 

This got Jay hurrying up the steps, nearly tripping over them in the process. Habit grinned and brought Shaun after.

Jay crouched sympathetically next to Shaun when he was tossed into the yellow chair, his head turning to Habit's.

"Habit, please. Don't do this."

" **Oh, I won't.** " Habit tossed the knife he'd used to cut Shaun with at Jay. " **You will!** "

The knife bounced off of Jay, clattering to the floor. Jay blinked in confusion.

"I- I'm sorry?" 

" **You heard me. Unless, of course, you want me to-** "

"No! No. It- It's alright. I'll- I'll do it." Jay realized anything he would do would be so much less painful than Habit. Habit would kill him. Jay wouldn't. Shaun tried to move away, but Habit was there, holding him in place.

"You- Jay- Please don't do this! This is fucking crazy!" Shaun begged. Jay couldn't look away from his eyes. The primal fear. Being helpless. Powerless.

"I'm sorry!" He whimpered.

The first cut was shallow, along Shaun's arm. Shaun still screamed like hell, though. Jay glanced at Habit, who was grinning. Jay was so tempted to bury the knife in Habit's head, but that would hurt Tim.

So he continued.

Shaun looked terrible by the time Habit finally let Jay stop. Covered in cuts that ranged from shallow to deep. Jay's ears were ringing as he collapsed, sobbing, in front of the other. Whimpering apologies that were barely coherent. He barely felt the warm hand on his shoulder. 

" **Such a good little birdie. Now, run along. I have some cleaning up to do~** "

Jay rushed out of the attic. He didn't look back. He ran straight to his room and buried his face in the pillows and wept.

He was a monster.


	7. Account #7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while listening to The Xanax Story by John Mulaney. Make of that what you will.
> 
> This chapter is a little softer than usual.

Habit frowned, standing outside of Jay's room with a tray full of food. Well, this hadn't gone the way he had hoped. Far from Jay realizing he wasn't as innocent as he'd liked, Jay had locked himself in his room and refused to come out for the past few days. He could only assume Jay was moping around and doing nothing. He kicked the door open and walked up to Jay, who hadn't even moved, his face buried in the pillows. " **Hey. Fuckass. Get up.** "

"Mmmm." Jay only groaned. Habit grabbed Jay by the hair and pulled his head out of the cushions, frowning at Jay's bloodshot eyes. He'd obviously been crying recently.

" **Oh, grow the fuck up. So you tortured someone. Big fucking deal.** " He huffed.

This was the wrong thing to say.

Jay turned away from Habit, whimpering softly, hugging the pillow close to his chest. Habit grimaced. He glanced back towards the open doorway. With a snap of his fingers, the door closed and locked. With that done, certain that they wouldn't be interrupted, Habit sat down on the bed next to Jay, the tray of food momentarily set aside. He gently ran a hand through Jay's hair.

" **Look. You probably think you're some terrible monster. But that's so unbelievably far from the truth. You didn't have a choice. You knew that if I did it, he'd be dead. You didn't have a lot of options. So, you did what you thought was for the best. You're a good person Jay. You just had to make a tough decision.** "

Jay slowly uncurled at the kind words and delicate touches. He still couldn't meet Habit's eyes, but at least he was looking towards the food. Habit nudged the tray towards him. Eggs and grape juice. Nothing red to remind Jay of the blood he'd spilt.

"Is Shaun alright?" He rasped. Habit cringed at Jay's voice. Fuck. It sounded like he'd smoked a pack of cigarettes in quick succession, one after the other. Habit nodded.

" **Yeah. He's fine. They're more worried about you.** " Habit remarked, watching as Jay picked at the eggs. " **You should eat.** "

Jay hummed softly. "I'm not very hungry." He mumbled. This garnered a sigh from Habit. He gathered up a few scraps of eggs with the fork after taking it from Jay, gently pressing the tines against his lips.

Yes. Habit, monster that he was, was offering to feed Jay.

Jay felt oddly compelled to eat after that. Seeing Tim's body offering him food was just- appealing. He took the bite, promising himself he'd only quell his stomach.

The plate was empty before long, leaving Jay full and strangely happy. When Habit moved to gently change his bandages, he didn't protest. He even helped slightly. This was- nice.

" **I don't have to be a monster. If you'll only let me.** " Habit purred in that maddening voice that was Tim, and wasn't. Jay closed his eyes as Habit ran his hands over Jay's back, massaging the tension out. Jay slowly found himself relaxing, even laying down on the bed. His eyes rolled upwards and he let out a throaty groan as Habit rolled his palms over a particularly tense spot. Habit laughed quietly.

" **Poor little Jaybird. So tense. So little time to relax. Always so stressed.** "

And then Habit was pulling away. Jay gave a small noise of displeasure as he was sat up, held tightly in Habit's arms as he was carried to the bathroom. Habit set him down on the toilet and started to run a tub, before turning to leave.

"Wait!"

The demand was unexpected to both parties. Habit glanced back at Jay, who blushed and shifted around slightly.

"Um.....Can you help me? With my back, I mean." He looked down at the ground. Habit held a blank expression before he smiled, predatorily.

" **It would be my pleasure.** "

Jay started to undress as Habit closed the bathroom door, having been in the midst of opening it before Jay had interrupted him. Jay kept his eyes downcast, clearly embarrassed as he slipped into the tub. It was nice and spacious, and Habit had even added bubble bath to the mix. The whole room smelled like vanilla.

Habit knelt besides Jay, starting with his hair. He was surprisingly tender. His fingers worked blissful magic into Jay's locks. Jay groaned involuntarily, head tilted back, eyes closed. Habit could have snapped his neck, and he wouldn't have seen it coming.

Jay was doomed from the start.

Everything was just so- _**nice**_. The bubbles, the water, Habit's touch. The way he was being treated, as if he were the most important person in the world, not someone to be used and discarded.

When Habit's lips met his, he didn't fight back. He was just lost in the sensation of being cared for. It was like its own high. He could feel Habit cupping his cheek and jawline. 

He didn't deny Habit when his kisses grew hungrier. When he nibbled, then full on bit at his lip. The heat was rising. The tension was growing unbearable. Everything was quiet, which accentuated the thrum of Jay's heart.

Habit was on top of him. The water sloshed at the added volume, streaming onto the floor. Habit was handsy, his palms running all along Jay's body. Jay was much more reserved, choosing to keep his arms locked around Habit, and eventually, his legs as well.

Surprisingly, despite their position, they hadn't done much. Just risque kisses and dry humps. Skin against fabric, Jay's heat against Habit's. It was beautiful and frustrating at the same time.

And then Jay dropped like a stone, started coughing and hacking, right in Habit's face. Habit felt something warm fleck onto his expression. Running a hand across it revealed it to be blood. 

Jay started to seize in the tub, and for a moment, Habit felt blind, raw panic. Shit. **Shit.**

 **"Jay? Jay?!"** He yelled. The water turned pink as Jay continued to seize. Habit cursed and pulled Jay out of the water, onto his side before he could drown.

It would only occur to Habit far later that if Jay hadn't been doing anything, he probably also hadn't been taking his medicine. As it was, Habit stayed by Jay, made sure he remained alive.

Habit sighed in relief when the other man moved again. " **Thank fuck. Don't do that, dumbass. It's a hell of a mood killer.** " He frowned when the man didn't respond, just turned his head towards him. 

" **Hey, asshole, a thank you would be appreciated. I just saved your life**."

And then Habit felt the hands close around his neck and start to squeeze.


	8. Account #8

" **Jay! What the fuck are you doing?!** " Habit yelled as the other man kept squeezing his throat. He kicked the man off him, sending him flying back to slam against the door. The man snarled animalistically, getting on all fours, hunched like an angry stray.

This wasn't Jay.

The man launched himself at Habit, only to be backhanded across the face. Habit rose to his feet and grabbed him by the hair, slamming the back of his head against the counter. There was a sickening crunch and the other slumped down against the cabinet's panels, blood running down the back of his neck. 

Habit sighed. " **God fucking damn it.** " He muttered, picking up the naked body and started carrying him towards his room. First things first, he needed to be patched up and dressed. Why not heal him? Habit didn't feel like expending the energy on Jay. He knew it hadn't technically been Jay, but he was still pissed off about the attempt on his life. There would certainly be nasty bruises in the morning. 

Dumping Jay on the bed like a ragdoll, Habit grabbed the first aid kit and some clothes from the floor. Apparently, even with all the time Jay had had, he still hadn't cleaned up the mess Habit had made while possessing him.

" **Lazy motherfucker.** " Habit bemoaned. He was a bit harsher than need be patching Jay up, but that was fine. After all, he was fucking unconscious. Wasn't like it mattered much. So what if Jay whimpered in his state? If anything, it made Habit feel good. Jay had such a pretty voice. Perfect when in pain.

After finishing his work on Jay, Habit grabbed the bottle of Preaxin and took out 2 pills, shoving them down Jay's throat. This was the straw that broke the camel's back in Jay's unconscious state, and Jay's eyes snapped open. Just as he was beginning to hack, Habit slapped a hand over his mouth and snarled.

" **Swallow.** " He growled. Jay didn't have any other choice but to endure the horrible tasting medicine, cringing as it slowly slid down his throat, coating it with an awful aftertaste in the meantime.

" **Alright. Next time you decide to have a piss fit, take your fucking meds. I don't have time to deal with your alternate bullshit.** " 

The Habit that had given the appearance of being caring was gone, now that he had nothing to gain from Jay. The plan had been to take Jay and give Tim the memories of said intercourse to provoke him, but Habit wasn't quite in the mood for that now. He felt he needed to fuck with people in a way that gave faster gratification, that was a lot more physical.

Habit left Jay to his own devices, strolling out the door without so much as a parting glance. It was probably better that way.

Jay did eventually walk after Habit, though by the time he had, Habit was long gone, off to torture some innocent soul, because apparently having four pets wasn't enough. 

Jay went downstairs with the tray of dishes and silverware to wash and put away. He reddened upon finding Shaun in the adjoining living room, watching television. The pair's eyes met before both quickly looked away. 

The silence was awkward and tense. Shaun rubbed his arm, pulling up his long sleeved shirt to reveal multiple bandages from Jay's time cutting him. This didn't go unnoticed by Jay, though. That was actually kind of the point of Shaun's action, a passive aggressive reminder of Jay's time with him in the attic.

Jay approached Shaun, sitting himself down on the couch. He drummed his fingers on his pants, producing a soft scratching noise. For a long while, neither said anything, or even acknowledged each other.

Then, finally, Jay cleared his throat and opened his mouth.

"Its a nice house, here." He offered. Shaun gave Jay a sort of impetuant side eye. One that clearly said that Shaun was peeved by Jay's statement, and his response proved as much as well.

"Yeah. It's a wonderful place to be trapped against your will in."

Jay recoiled slightly, not that Shaun gave a shit. Jay couldn't suffer enough in his eyes. Jay opened his mouth again, but Shaun beat him to it.

"Listen, if you're going to try to fucking apologize, don't. You had plenty of opportunity to defy that thing, and instead, you made me look like a fucking insecure emo teenager! Fuck you. Fuck you, and fuck that thing."

Shaun was standing now, his voice gradually rising into a shout. Jay shrunk more and more, until he was cowering before the smaller man. He couldn't argue with him, not in this state of mind where he was much meeker. Normally, yes, he would have explained himself, but Jay wasn't feeling normal.

Shaun looked about ready to explode, continuing on his tyrade. He probably would have, as well, had the gun shot not interrupted them.


	9. Account #9

The next few minutes were chaos as Jay tackled Shaun to the ground as more gunshots pierced through the house's walls. Huddling together, their argument forgotten in the midst of danger, at least until Tim- no, Habit- appeared in the house, his immediate action to rush past the two men and grab a first aid kit. Habit was snarling, teeth gnashing together. There were multiple holes in his arm. Not all of them had an exit point.   
  
"Habit-" Habit turned towards Jay, his gaze flickering towards the stairs, where Vinnie was starting to come down with Evan to see what the hell was happening. He roared, spittle flying as his mouth foamed.  
  
" **All of you! Get the fuck back upstairs and don't come back down until I fucking say you can!** " Habit sneered. Vinnie and Evan didn't need telling twice, and neither did Shaun. The trio bolted upstairs, leaving Jay the only one remaining. Jay raised his arms, tentatively taking a step forward. Habit instinctively hissed, causing Jay to stop. His gaze flickered from Habit's twisted, monstrous expression to the holes in his arm. They were swollen and the skin around them looked an ugly palish red. Jay gathered up his courage and stepped closer, reaching his hand out. He shrieked as Habit snapped his jaws around two of his outstretched fingers, biting down to the bone with a sickening crunch. Jay only managed to keep his fingers because Habit let go, doubling over in pain.   
  
Cradling his bleeding hand to his chest, Jay hissed in through his nostrils. Fuck. Oh fuck, that really hurt. He almost would have joined the others upstairs had Habit not collapsed.   
  
"Habit?" Jay asked cautiously. He started approaching Habit again when he got no response. "Habit?!" He gently nudged him over onto his back, to find Habit's eyes blind to the world. "Oh, fuck! Habit! What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?!"  
  
" **Jay**." Habit croaked, forcing himself back to reality just enough to look around and speak, his voice raspy. " **Tweezers**."   
  
For a few minutes, Jay stared at Habit before his eyes widened in realization. "Oh. Oh!" He scrambled for the first aid kit, grabbing the tweezer and disinfecting them just in case, hesitated once it came time to actually using them. "Uh- Do I just-"  
  
" **Jay!** " Habit tried snarling at Jay, but he really didn't have the energy to put much effort into it.   
  
"Sorry, sorry!" Jay squeaked, before getting to work.  
  
It was vile work, digging around in the holes as blood oozed out. On the first try, Jay actually grabbed bone. Habit gave a small noise of pain when he pulled.  
  
" **Not that one. Try tapping on it before you pull. I'll let you know if you've hit bone or not**." Habit remarked, trying to smile through the pain. He was above getting hurt. Far above it. So why was it effecting him so much?  
  
" **Hey, Jay?** " He asked. Jay stopped and turned his face from Habit's arm to his face. " **Can you describe what the wounds look like to you?** "   
  
With Jay's description, Habit groaned. Great. Fucking great. A neurotoxin. No wonder he couldn't escape into another vessel. Looked like he was stuck inside Tim, at least until the toxin wore off.  
  
Habit curled in on himself after Jay had finished removing all the bullets. The neurotoxin was really getting it's teeth into him now. Old memories were stirring up to the surface. He whined softly despite his attempt to hold back any signs he was in pain. The powerful, sadistic beast was gone, in it's place was the old, weak version.  
  
Jay, unsure of what to do in this situation, did what he was best at: being a fucking idiot. He pulled Habit into his lap and started caressing his hair. Despite everything Habit had done to him and to others, Jay still believed in chances, and surely this experience would teach Habit that he didn't have to be cruel.  
  
Habit's whines slowly evolved into purrs. He was like a massive cat in that way. Jay, now stuck with a Tim-sized mass on his lap, saw nothing else he could do besides keep comforting Habit.  
  
And then Habit started to seize.  
  
Jay cried out as Habit fell with a thump onto the floor, right on his injured arm. Habit gave no notice, though, continuing to writhe on the floor in agony. Jay, remembering the times before with Tim, rolled him onto his side.   
  
It was hard to tell how many seizures Habit had. The only certainty was Jay was there, petting his hair, trying to soothe him though the downtimes. Only when Habit had fallen asleep did he go to take care of himself. By then, his fingers were a nasty shade, a barbaric hue. He whined as he patched himself up and started carrying Tim up to his bedroom. Gently setting him on his bed and tucking him in, Jay went to his own bed, collapsing into the mattress. He didn't even manage to pull the covers over himself before he was asleep.  
  



	10. Account #10

Warmth. Jay was encased in it. Opening his eyes groggily, Jay reddened once he saw that familiar dash of black hair and flannel next to him. Pulling himself upright, Jay groaned as his hand protested. Oh. That was right. Habit had nearly torn a few of his fingers off in his panicked haste. Jay reached out to Tim with his good hand, then hesitated. Was this really the best idea? To wake the other? Putting aside the fact that Habit could still be possessing him, Tim had been through a lot. He needed all the extra sleep he could get.

Jay cautiously slid out of bed, trying to be as quiet as possible as he changed out of his blood stained clothes. He was on his way to his night stand to take his medicine, jumping back and giving a little squeak as he saw Tim, sitting straight up, his body rigid and his eyes focused on Jay. Jay inched towards the bottle of pills, unsure just who he was handling, Habit or the masked persona. "Tim?" He whispered. The man blinked and his eyes glanced briefly around the room before a sneer found it's way onto his lips.

" **No.** "

And then Habit was stalking towards Jay, one hand in front of the other, on all fours. Backing the poor man into a corner, Habit used the walls around him to drag himself upright, popping off a few fingernails along the way. Jay whimpered and pressed himself as far as possible into the corner. Habit let out a guttural noise, hips swaying slowly side to side as he trapped Jay in with his arms, blocking off his avenues of escape. A tongue that seemed sharper than usual ran over Habit's lips. Hot breath hit Jay's face and if he had been wearing glasses, they would have surely fogged.

" **Why did you do it?** " Habit hissed, his tone turning agitated at Jay's questioning look. " **Why did you stay, little birdie?** " 

So that's what Habit's strange behavior was about. He wanted to know about last night, and he looked far from patient for Jay's answer. Jay leaned back as far as he was able, until his head was rubbing against the paint, getting small flecks into his locks.

"I- I didn't want him to die." He managed to get out. Habit's annoyance didn't fade, if anything, it accentuated. His stolen eyes glowed fiercely and a low growl started to emanate from him. Jay's own fingernails dug into the walls, scraping into the drywall underneath.

"C-Can I take my medicine? I-" Realizing that the bottle was nowhere to be found after glancing around, his gaze turned back to Habit as he heard a rattling noise. There, in his hand, Habit was holding the prescription, shaking it, taunting him. Jay tried to reach for it and received another snap at his fingers for his trouble.

" **You want it? Well then-** " Habit shook out two pills " **-why don't you take it?** " 

And then he popped the two in his mouth.

Jay stared in disbelief as Habit stared smugly at him, even stuck his tongue out and waggled the muscle at him as the two pills sat there. Fuck. Couldn't get to the bottle without losing his fingers, and the only way to avoid getting bitten was to commander the medication from his mouth.

Leaning in, Jay started to carefully try and take the pills with as little contact as possible, but Habit had other plans. He grabbed Jay and yanked him closer, his tongue swirling. If Jay thought it was going to be as easy as plucking the pills away, he was sorely mistaken. Jay was forced to involve his own tongue. He grabbed Habit's hair and pulled forward to try and get him to stop moving so much, but Habit responded by grabbing something a bit more sordid, Jay's cheek, giving it a squeeze.

Jay's response was better than Habit could have hoped. He opened his mouth to gasp, giving entrance to the full extent of Jay's walls. Jay was choking on Habit's tongue in a matter of minutes, suddenly thicker than he could ever remember. His eyes watering, he had to end up unhinging his jaw, but even that wasn't enough.

With a crack and a overwhelming taste of copper, Jay felt his jaw give way. Habit finally withdrew his tongue and surveyed the damage. 

" **Holy shit, dude! You look like one of those monsters from Amnesia**!" Habit cackled, clearly unsympathetic to Jay's plight. Jay could only hold his jaw in place, choking on his own sobs. For a few agonizing minutes, Jay suffered before he was yanked down under Habit's arm, while the other hand grabbed Jay's jaw. " **Don't be such a bitch. On five. One, two... five!** " 

Despite Jay's protests, the sadistic man snapped the bone right back into place. What made it worse was Jay had been expecting two extra seconds to steel himself, so the shock hit even harder.

Dumping Jay unceremoniously on the floor, Habit sprang to his feet. " **Ooh! I think I smell breakfast!** " He purred, leaving Jay to curl in on himself on the floor, hugging his face.


End file.
